Golf is a sport of Saxon origin, which has been played for several centuries in England and Scotland, but which has acquired great popularity in the whole world in recent times. It is played on a very ample terrain called "link", usually with a run of some 7 Km. The link is usually comprised of 9 to 18 holes, each hole being of a distance of from 100 to 500 meters.
The game consists in making a hard rubber ball pass through each one of the holes with the help of some poles in the form of long sticks with points (heads) of steel or wood, called clubs in English; the ball must be launched until made to enter into the holes with the least possible number of blows.
The clubs which are used at present are made of very diverse materials, natural and synthetic, as not only wood and steel are used, but also plastic materials and different alloys. In all cases, the important thing is to always achieve the desired effect on the ball, in accordance with the intensity of the blow.
In the area called the "Green", which has very fine grass, a club called a PUTTER is used. The stroke employed with a putter is smooth and precise, for which reason it is necessary to use an adequate club which provides a touch which impels the ball rapidly and precisely on distances of, for example, up to 20 meters. The clubs used until now have the disadvantage of not having the necessary properties of hardness, elasticity and vibration. Because of this, golf players frequently fail because, if they give a very smooth touch, the ball almost does not advance, and if they make it very strong, it goes past the point where the hole is.
The present invention definitively resolves this problem, since the improved club for golf, which is the object of the same, achieves the precise, exact touch, which the skillful player will know how to capitalize on to his benefit.